Ocharia
Ocharia Ocharia is a small and somewhat technologically backwards land of crumbling ruins of ages past, full of myths of beasts and great heroes long gone. It is ruled by various warrior kings of smaller or larger statures, all serving the one recognised as the greatest of them all through either anonymous voting or duelling when necessary to break a tie. The Great King, who dons a garb of deep blue, rules from the Great Stone Keep, situated in the middle of a large lake, formed into a circle to resemble the sun, or the moon. The lands customs are rooted in satisfaction of both parties, and kindness to one another despite the circumstances. For the sun always gives its radiant warmth despite no matter what and asks for nothing in return. On the other side of the same coin, certain less appealing actions are not condemned as harshly as others as they fall within the domain of the moon, such as reclusion, and fraud. As long as some compensation, one way or another, is given. The land is named after the mythological founder of the kingdom, Ocharia the Mythic, who arrived at the land with his people. After many years of suffering at the hands of constantly raiding beasts and monsters, Ocharia the Mythic was desperate and went to the place where, later, the mausoleum of Ocharia and greatest shrine to the gods would be erected, and pleaded the divine pair for help. The Lady of The Moon, in particular, blessed Ocharia with her favors. He was granted a spear forged of the Moon, and with it he lead his people to victory, slaying most of the beasts. Though, the favor had a price. Ocharia soon fell ill, when his people were in safety, and died of innumerable diseases. This is where the ritual of burning the body at night began. Ocharia is sometimes seen as represented as the stars in the night, prickles of life in an otherwise empty void. Religion The land worships a divine pair, the Lord of The Sun and Light and the Lady of The Moon, Dark, and Sin. To them neither is good or evil, they merely exist side by side and worshippers of both often mingle with each other and debate theology in the bustling shrines. Two orders, or covenants, are dedicated to each their god, working together to protect the realm in their own way, or to help the destitute by offering them employment in the covenants. These covenants are the only ones to employ sorceries in the form of Pyromancy and Black Sorcery. Religion has thus far not been codified and is very loose, varying from village to village. There are some common things nevertheless, as for example bodies are burnt at night or evening, and the ashes are spread at morning or day. The covenants, which are in charge of maintaining religious duties, live in various remote monasteries, and often send their members out on duties to the people. In broad strokes, the people believe that the sun and moon is chained to the world, a religious symbol of this is the kings bracers, which have chains wrapped around them, to symbolise his linking to the kingdom and his throne, like the Lord of the Sun is linked to the world. It is also believed that the Lady of The Moon will one day be the only one of the gods left, as eventually the fire of the fun will extinguish. Religious iconography of this has also influenced the culture. Soldiers don black cloths when going to battle, as they will smother the fire of life. Mourners wear a deep red color, as the spark of life will eventually be rekindled in another being. Rulers/Government Category:Secret WarEadwine the Silent. High king of Ocharia. He had been voted in unanimously in his early days. Though he soon became disillusioned with his position. He felt no joy in life and he struggled to rule his realm. It was in his late days when he laid down on a hill and watched the skies for many days straight, hoping to find meaning in his life. When he returned, he seemed younger and more vibrant, his personality more forceful. It has been since then he had ruled Ocharia faithfully, and with great dedication, towards a more golden era. However it was not long into his ruling years when he disappeared, after the Ascended had been created with the powers of the two elements, leaving the throne vacant. Thusly, it came to the point where to ascended were put in charge of the realm. Nachlain, First of the Flame. High priest of the Sun Covenant. First to ascend, fused with the power of the sun, luminous and brilliant, his personality is warm and joyous, his skills great. He wears golden armor, leading his equally brilliantly clad brethren where they are needed. Hadean, First of The Moon. Wearing robes of mute colors or a brilliant white. It has been noted that his personality is one of a more reserved being, preferring a solitary life of service to the nation.Category:Nation